Loves Young Dream
by Harry's Lost Twin
Summary: Two people realise their love for each other. HHR. slightly fluffy.
1. Revelations

Ok, this is the first fic I ever wrote and I wrote it AGES ago so its not really my best work. (But you can still r/r! hint hint!!)  
  
For those of you who are waiting for the next instalment of Apart and Together I do solemnly promise that it will be updated soon so never fear!!  
  
But for now, I hope you enjoy this one...  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything except for the storyline. It all belongs to J.K.R and Warner Bros. (damnit!!)  
  
Hermione sat in the lonely common room, staring out of the misty window at the rain which was pouring down outside. She didn't know what to do; she was lovesick. Love sick for...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" asked Harry, who had just come down the stairs from the boys dormitories.  
  
"I was just...um...I couldn't sleep...I'm not tired." Hermione replied, followed by a long, would be discreet yawn. "What are you doing down here anyway?"  
  
"I left a book down here and Ron left his cloak. I just came to get them." Harry replied as he retrieved the book and the cloak from the chair in which they had been left.  
  
"Harry, I..." Hermione began.  
  
"Yeah?" said Harry, sitting down beside the girl who, in his opinion, was the best and most beautiful girl in the whole school.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you..." she hesitated.  
  
"Harry, how long does it take to find a book and a cloak?" Ron, dressed in his stripy pyjamas had wandered down the stairs to see where his friend had got to.  
  
"Sorry, I was just..." Harry started.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione, is this a private meeting or can anyone join in?" said Ron.  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether this was meant sarcastically or not. Hermione obviously thought it was meant sarcastically and seemed to be quite angry about it.  
  
"Oh why do you have to make a joke out of everything Ron? Just grow up will you, and let us know when you do." She half said and half yelled, and with that, she threw herself out of her seat and stormed up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Well someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Ron yelled after her.  
  
"Ron, shut up, your going to wake the whole school up; and leave her alone, she's right, you do always make a joke out of everything." Said Harry offhandedly.  
  
"Oh, thanks for being on my side mate!" Ron replied, even more sarcastically than before, little did he or Harry know that Hermione was standing just at the top of the stairs listening to them and every word they were saying.  
  
"See, your doing it again! Do you actually realise your doing it, or does your brain go blank when you say something, but forgetting to engage itself before it does?" asked Harry, starting to sound sarcastic himself.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you sticking up for Hermione? You don't fancy her do you?" Ron said jokily.  
  
There was a long pause, in which Harry said nothing but had a 'Yeah, I do' look on his face, Hermione gasped as quietly as she could and Ron's eyebrows raised so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline or even shooting off of his face all together. The silence was broken by with "Oh my god, Harry!" which was said by Ron. Harry, who was by now a very deep shade of red, quickly handed Ron the book and the cloak that he was still holding and walked as quickly as he could in a would be casual fashion up the stairs. As he walked, he thought about everything that had just happened. He heard Ron slump into a chair in the now totally empty common room and heard him muttering, he caught words like 'Harry' and 'Harry and Hermione' as he walked further up the stairs. Just as Harry had gotten to wonder about where Ron's eyebrows might be now, he reached the top of the stairs and the first ting he saw was Hermione, who was still in a state of slight shock.  
  
"Erm...How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Since I left the common room. By the way, thank you." She replied.  
  
"What for? I didn't think you'd be thanking me for anything." Harry now thinking his revelation might have made Hermione go mad.  
  
"For sticking up for me. You didn't have to do that, I thought you'd want to stick up for Ron." Hermione replied, looking away.  
  
"Why wouldn't I stick up for you? Your one of my best friends and I don't agree with Ron all the time you know." Harry replied. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know how Hermione felt, and he thought she might hate him because he'd just ruined their friendship. Little did he know that Hermione was secretly smiling inside.  
  
"You didn't say anything." Said Hermione, changing the subject and looking up at him. "You just left the room; why?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't say anything because I thought the answer was obvious." Harry replied, flirting slightly with the girl in front of him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me to my face?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out like this." Harry replied regretfully.  
  
"What, find out that you fancy me?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"No, Hermione, because I don't fancy you." He said simply.  
  
"What?! But you said..." she staggered, slightly hurt.  
  
"I don't fancy you; I love you." Harry replied.  
  
He had the same glint in his eye that James Potter had when he first met Lily; he had the same tingly feeling inside of him that he had when he first met the girl of his dreams. He turned around and walked to his dormitory, too shocked at himself to do anything else, and Hermione, whose dreams had finally come true, headed along the corridor to her own dormitory with a smile plastered all over her face bigger than the one that Crookshanks had on his face when he caught a bird.  
  
Please read/review. There is more written for this story, so please let me know if you want me to leave it there or carry on with the rest of it. Tell me in your review. If you review any of my stories then I promise to read and review yours.  
  
Cheers, Harry's Lost Twin. 


	2. Muddy Quidditch Practice

Ok, here's chapter two everyone. Thanks to all my reviewers: alede Tigrrgirl13 Nessa Elanesse Usha88 numberoneseeker  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
The next morning, Harry was woken at the crack of dawn by the Weasley Twins who had come to get him for extra Quidditch practice before their first match of the season against Slytherin, which was to take place the very next day.  
  
Gryffindor needed to replace their goalkeeper because Oliver Wood, the previous keeper, had left Hogwarts 2 years ago at the end of his 7th year. The replacement was none other than Ginny Weasley, who had turned out to be a rather good keeper and showed excellent technique on the pitch.  
  
So they had their team, but Oliver Wood had also been the team captain, so now they needed another one. This had occurred to Harry, he had infact thought about it on many occasions, but the rest of the team had not brought it up so he didn't either.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender were all making their way to breakfast when Hermione appeared along side them.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" said Neville, a little to cheerfully for a Friday morning.  
  
"Hi everyone; where's Harry?" Hermione replied, followed by a yawn. She'd been up most of the night running over Harry's revelation in her mind.  
  
"Quidditch Practice, why?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"I...er...just wondered." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, course you did." Said Ron.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Nothing, I was just saying; anyway, I would have thought you could have worked it out yourself." He replied.  
  
"What?" Hermione spluttered.  
  
"I was just saying...oh never mind, come on." Ron beckoned.  
  
When they'd been in the Great Hall for at least a quarter of an hour, the Quidditch team rolled in, caked in mud and yawning a lot due to the fact that they had got up so early. Harry sat down in the space Ron had saved for him and helped himself to some toast.  
  
"Good practice, Harry?" asked Dean trying to make conversation as they had all been sitting in stony silence since they came down 15 minutes earlier.  
  
"Yeah, it was o.k." Harry replied, now pouring some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why are you so muddy? Last time I checked, Quidditch was played in the air." Said Ron, who had finished his own breakfast and was now piling food on Harry's plate for him.  
  
"Oh, because me, Fred and George started this massive mud fight and then everyone else decided to join in." he replied.  
  
"You'd better get yourself cleaned up before Transfiguration, Harry." Said Hermione timidly.  
  
"Somehow I think he knows that" said Ron sharply; and with that, Hermione muttered something, which sounded very much like 'stupid git' and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Please read and review and tell your friends to read and review as well!!!  
  
I'll update this and my other story a.s.a.p (and as soon as I get more reviews, lol!!)  
  
Bye for now, Harry's Lost Twin : ) 


	3. The Passing of notes

Hey everyone!! This is Chapter 3, please read and review, it means a lot. Thanks to all my reviewers so far:  
  
alede, tigrrgirl13, Nessa Elanesse, Usha88, numberoneseeker, Hermione Graner Potter, Pyro-the-emerald-phoenix, Black-mustang3.  
  
Please review again!!!  
  
But for now, ENJOY!!!!!  
  
"And where exactly have you two been?" asked Professor McGonagall as Harry and Ron rushed into the classroom nearly 10 minutes after the bell had gone.  
  
"I had to change into my robes after Quidditch Practice; sorry Professor." Said Harry, slightly out of breath.  
  
"And Mr. Weasley, I suppose you wanted to hold his hand did you? Or did you just want to follow him around in your usual puppy dog fashion?" said Professor McGonagall, but with a smile, yet recognisable smile.  
  
"Er...yeah...right, um..." Ron stammered, searching for an answer, as Harry stood next to him trying to figure out whether to laugh or blink rapidly in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, sit down do, before the puppy strains himself!" she replied as they sat down in their usual seats.  
  
Hermione who was sitting not too far away smiled at Harry, who smiled back. What he wanted more than anything at that moment was to talk to her, explain how he felt. They stared at each other for a while, both thinking the same thing - 'I love you' – until...  
  
"Who the hell wants to know how to turn a cabbage into a Knut? Wait a moment... a Knut – MONEY!!!!" said Ron, an eager expression spreading widely over his face. Harry averted his stare form Hermione, but he gabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note –  
  
'Be in the owlery at break  
  
Harry xx'  
  
As he walked up to the front to collect is cabbage he dropped the note on Hermione's desk. She read the note and stuffed it away in her pocket with a nod and a massive grin pointing in Harry's direction.  
  
Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, it's hard to split this story into chapters so all chapters are different lengths. Chapter 4 will be up soon.  
  
Bye!! Harry's Lost Twin :) 


	4. The Twin's cause a lover's tiff

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't realise how long ago I put chapter 3 up!! In chapter 3 I noticed I made a little mistake – Prof. McGonagall is supposed to have a small, yet recognisable smile, not a smile, yet recognisable smile, so sorry about that!! Anyway, this is chapter 4, thanks to all my reviewers so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
At break, Harry raced up to the owlery. He was already late because Ron's bag had split and Harry had helped him take all his books back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
When he finally reached the owlery, Hermione was already there, sitting on the windowsill, stroking Hedwig, Harry's faithful owl, who was perched on her lap.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late." Harry said as casually as he could in between breaths.  
  
"It's ok, Hedwig's been keeping me company." Hermione replied, looking up at Harry. She had a beautiful smile on her face and a glint in her deep brown eyes that Harry had never seen before.  
  
He walked over and sat down next to her. There was a short silence, which was broken by Hermione.  
  
"Did you mean what you said last night; that you... love me?"  
  
"Of course I did, why wouldn't I? Hermione, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I've had feelings for you for ages. You mean everything to me. I love you." Harry replied as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Oh Harry, I lo..." she began.  
  
"Well, would you look who it is, our favourite ickle fifth years!" said Fred, as he and his twin brother George entered the owlery with grins from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake! You know, you two can be so annoying sometimes." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Well, we're so sorry!" said George sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we're so sorry for interrupting your little romantic moment." Fred chipped in.  
  
"What do you mean 'romantic moment'?" said Harry, shifting about on his seat.  
  
"Oh, we heard you Harry – 'Oh Hermione, I love you' blah blah blah, yada yada yada." George answered in a cheeky fashion.  
  
"Yeah, but your not going to tell anyone are you?" asked Hermione with a 'you do and I'll hex you into next week' tone of voice.  
  
"What would be so bad about that?" asked Harry, slightly taken aback as he had figured that people would find out anyway so he didn't care if everyone knew.  
  
"Well, nothing... I dunno, um..." she stammered.  
  
"Oh dear, I think they're going to have a bit of a lover's tiff, George!" Fred sniggered.  
  
"Look, we don't need a bloody running commentary, thanks!" Harry snapped at the twins.  
  
"Harry, calm down!" said Hermione, as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder in order to comfort him.  
  
"Why should I calm down? And get your hand off me." He replied, shaking her hand away.  
  
"But Harry, I..." she began before Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Oh just leave me alone." Harry yelled and stormed out of the owlery.  
  
"Ooh, get him!" said Fred and George simultaneously.  
  
"Oh shut up you, you...boys!" said Hermione and she stormed out after Harry.  
  
"Well duh!" The twins shouted back down the stairs to her.  
  
Harry meanwhile, had rushed back to the Gryffindor common room and met Ron there. He grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him up to their dormitory.  
  
"What's going on?" said Ron, slightly bewildered. There was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"If that's Hermione then I don't want to see her or speak to her." said Harry defiantly.  
  
Ron went to open the door but it burst open before he reached it.  
  
"Oh, let yourself in why don't you!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh shut up you moronic bastard!" Hermione snapped. "Harry, what I said, it came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that, I was trying to tell you that I..."  
  
But then the bell rang.  
  
Ok, you all know the drill by now, please review!! You read and review mine then I promise to read and review yours!! I usually read it anyway out of curiosity, but oh well!! Chapter 5 will be up asap.  
  
Cheers, Harry's Lost Twin :) 


	5. The truth is out

Ok, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I had problems with my computer and I had exams this week too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Harry avoided Hermione for the rest of that day, and whenever she was about to talk to him he started up a conversation with Ron about the Chudley Canons, much to Ron's pleasure, not only because it meant talking about his favourite Quidditch team, but it also meant upsetting Hermione which was one of Ron's favourite hobbies at times. Harry also had the excuse of extra Quidditch practice to avoid Hermione, and even she couldn't argue with that.  
  
Harry came in not long before 10 o'clock that night, and slumped in a chair next to Ron.  
  
"Good practice?" Ron asked, packing all his finished (for once) homework into his bag.  
  
"Yeah, it was fine." Harry replied.  
  
"You're back rather late tonight." Said Hermione timidly, who was sitting in a chair on her own.  
  
"Yeah, I do know, I am wearing a watch." Said Harry as he started to get up.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Yeah, I think Ill go up as well," declared Ron whilst yawning heavily.  
  
"Goodnight boys!" said Hermione, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Night Hermione." Ron replied, still yawning.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Said Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Goodnight." Harry muttered in reply.  
  
His eyes fixed upon hers and he stared longingly into her deep, brown eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him how she felt, but then Ron dragged Harry away with a swift Come on Harry, stop larking about. And so they left her, and she began to cry.  
  
When they got up to their dormitory, Ron shoved Harry onto Seamus bed, in which Seamus happened to be sleeping and woke him up.  
  
"What the...Oh it's you two." Seamus said groggily.  
  
"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Ron asked, not angrily as Harry first thought he would be, but more curiously.  
  
"What do you mean, nothings going..."  
  
"Not you Seamus, Harry!"  
  
"Oh. Ooh, what's going on then Harry?" asked Seamus, perking up quite a lot.  
  
"Nothings going on... as such" Harry began.  
  
"But you'd like it to wouldn't you?" asked Ron, getting more curious by the second.  
  
"Maybe, I..." Ron's eyebrows went dangerously high again.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm in love with Hermione, now if you don't mind I have an important Quidditch match tomorrow, so I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
"Well, you learn something new everyday." Seamus stated, looking around the room to see that Dean and Neville were also awake and had their ears pricked up like House Elves.  
  
Please review!! And check out my bio for info. on upcoming chapters and stories. Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Cheers, Harry's Lost Twin :) 


	6. Quidditch part 1

Hey, here's another chapter. Thanks to my beta Alana and to everyone who reviewed. For those of you that wanted to know, this story will probably be about 9 chapters long.  
  
"No, stop, don't hurt her, not Hermione, I love her," Harry pleaded.  
  
"And it's time for her to die!" said the cold, horror filled voice.  
  
"Harry, help me, please; Harry!" Hermione screamed but it was too late, she was already dead.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed.  
  
He was sitting upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. He glanced at his alarm clock, which told him it was 3 AM. He opened the hangings around his bed and squinted around the dark dormitory. He could hear Neville snoring away on the other side of the room, and could hear Ron muttering 'Go canons, kick their butts!' in his obviously untroubled sleep. Harry slumped back onto his bed and lay there for ages, not able to get back to sleep.  
  
"Ow, bloody hell Ron!" Harry groaned as Ron threw a pillow at his head to wake him up.  
  
"Come on mate, wakey wakey! Ron said very cheerfully in reply. Harry looked at his alarm clock, it was 9.30 AM so he got up, washed and then changed into his Quidditch robes. Ron got Harry's firebolt out of his trunk for him and carried it downstairs with Harry by his side.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall to a big cheer and sat down with the usual crowd. He glanced at Hermione who smiled hopefully at him, he replied with a weak and very quick smile and looked away. Anyone else would have thought the smile was nothing, but to Hermione it meant a lot.  
  
Everyone was getting ready in the Gryffindor changing rooms. Ginny walked over to Harry and started talking to him.  
  
"She's been really crying all night you know." she began.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione, you twit! she's really upset." Ginny replied, getting slightly angry with the boy in front of her.  
  
"Why, did she not get full marks on her homework or something?" he asked swiftly, beginning to sound a bit like Ron.  
  
"Oh honestly! Were you born thick or did it come with age? She's upset because you're ignoring her. Come on Harry, everyone knows that you're in love with her and that she's in lo.." she stopped abruptly, realising what she was saying.  
  
"What? What were you going to say?" Harry demanded, making Ginny jump slightly.  
  
"Nothing, I just, um, I..." she stammered.  
  
"Ginny, tell me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"It's not my place to tell you, Harry, you'll have to ask Hermione." and she walked away.  
  
10 minutes later, they were just about to walk out onto the pitch when Angelina Johnson called everyone around.  
  
"As you all know, we need a new captain. Congratulations Harry!" said Angelina, as she pinned a captain's badge on his Quidditch robes.  
  
There were lots of cheers and a lot of clapping, Harry didn't know what to say, and just smiled.  
  
Please review!! Next chapter will be up asap.  
  
H.L.T :) 


	7. Quidditch part 2 and a smile for Hermion...

Hi people, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while but I've been really busy recently. I have rearranged the chapter slightly so the next chapter (chapter 8) will be the last one. After that I will probably post some HHR one-shots.

This chapter hasn't been checked by my beta but if she gives me some ideas on how to change it then I will probably repost it. I would like to remind you that this fic was written nearly two years ago and even though parts of it have been edited, it is not my best work and is a bit crap really.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter 6 – Quidditch part 2

They walked out onto the massive Quidditch pitch to a huge cheer from ¾ of the school (the ones that didn't want Slytherin to win) and stood in their usual places opposite Slytherin, who had walked out onto the pitch a few minutes before.

"Captains shake hands; nicely." Said Madam Hooch.

Marcus Flint steeped forward and held out his hand. Everyone in the stadium was waiting with baited breath to see who the new Gryffindor captain was. Harry stepped forward and shook Flint's hand; there was more cheering and a distinctive "Well done Harry!" could be heard from the Gryffindor stands, which made Harry very happy indeed, but that was nothing compared to the joy he felt when he saw Malfoy, who was doing a very good impression of a very bewildered goldfish.

They were about 20 minutes into the game, but Harry barely had time to check his watch as he was too busy looking for the snitch, which was a very hard task at the best of times, but today, for some reason ('Probably a new team tactic' thought Harry) Draco Malfoy was staying so close to Harry that if they didn't know otherwise, people might think they were joined at the hip.

"Look, I know you may have uncontrollable feelings for me," said Harry, trying, and succeeding to wind Malfoy up, "but can't you jut leave me alone for 5 minutes?" Harry had to shout the last part over the wind, which was now howling around them.

"Now, why would I want to..." he stopped suddenly and was staring at a golden glittering thing at the other end of the stadium; wait a minute...a golden glittering thing? Harry looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked at Harry and if anyone blinked they would have missed them as they were now pelting up the pitch at top speed. The cheering got louder as players flew out of the way to let them past. The whole game seemed to stop around them, even the commentary had stopped; the only thing Harry could hear was the wind rushing past his frost bitten ears. He then found himself within reaching distance, as did Malfoy. They both though the same thing 'It's now or never' as they both reached out and their hands simultaneously closed in a tight fist.

x-x

They stopped. The teams stopped. Every single person in the whole stadium stopped. Harry looked at Malfoy, Malfoy looked at Harry, and they both looked down at their hands and opened them slowly.

As their hands fully opened there was a huge gasp form the crowd, Malfoy's goldfish impression returned and the Gryffindor team were all speeding towards their famous seeker and captain, who had the golden snitch in the palm of his hand.

The celebrations had been going on all day and it was now turning into evening. The Weasley Twins had sneaked into Hogsmeade to get some food from Honeydukes. People kept talking to Harry about the game, which was good because it meant he could avoid Hermione, even though, deep down, he didn't really want to. He glanced over at Hermione who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the common room. Harry had never seen her look like that before, she looked sad, upset and really lost. She caught him looking at her and she smiled at him before returning to her original stance. That was it, he couldn't stand it any longer; he walked over to her and whispered in her ear:

"Outside, by the lake, 10 minutes."

She nodded and as he turned away from her, a smile started to spread rapidly over her face.

Ok so there's another chapter, the next one should be up asap. Check out my bio for information on upcoming stories and updates etc. and please review!! I want to get up to 50 or more for the whole story when it's finished and I only have 43 at the moment.

Thanks, H.L.T :)


	8. Getting together

Hey people, I'm really sorry for not having this up sooner but I went away, then I went back to school and then my computer went and crashed on me, but here it is – The final chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this: alede, tigrrgirl13, Nessa Elanesse, Usha88, numberoneseeker, Hermione Graner Potter, Pyro, the Queen of Fire, black-mustang3, IrishChick, KelseyJ., peachie1st, Shacklebolt, Roki, Hermy girl, Alana (aka my beta), Lady Emily, follow-ur-dreams, Granger-gurl-rox, WiNdSor4you, craziiblondii, Ruby, Hermionelee, alice 19th, jimbobthealien(aka alede), Miss Shirley-Blythe, Lina and Mio and Hogwarts-mania. Thank you all so much!!!

I will be posting more Harry/Hermione stories asap.

On with the story:

She sat outside under the tree that stood by the cool, blue lake. It was a lovely evening, not cold, but not hot, just the right temperature. The stars were shining in the cloudless night sky and were reflecting on the lake and in Hermione's soft brown eyes.

"He's not coming, I know he's not, he's probably playing a trick on me to get me back for what happened in the owlery." She said to herself, speaking into the darkness.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" came Harry's voice from nowhere.

Hermione jumped and looked up to see Harry leaning against a tree on the other side of the lake.

"No, of course I don't, I was just; oh I don't know Harry, I don't know what I'm thinking, my head's all over the place at the moment and I'm so miserable and unhappy as well." (A/N - I know that line's weird but please remember that I did write this two years ago!)

"Why?" asked Harry, standing up straight and no longer leaning against the tree.

"Why do you think? The guy I'm crazy about has been avoiding me, not talking to me and scowling at me." She replied as tears started to roll down her soft cheeks.

"Well you know what they say, you always hurt the ones you love." Said Harry as he started to walk round to where she was sitting.

"Is that what you're trying to do, hurt me?" Hermione asked, her eyes following him around the lake. He reached the tree she was sitting against and sat down next to her.

"Of course not, I'd never dream of hurting you in any way, ever."

"Well that's what you're doing, hurting me." She replied, now crying her eyes out.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. Don't cry." Harry replied as he put his arm around her comfortingly. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes; he looked back at her and smiled, then he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, am I?" she asked, that glint of hope still visible in her eyes.

"'Course you are." He replied.

Then it happened, that moment, both felt sparks flying between them; Harry leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hermione asked, and with that she pushed him to the ground and gave him a long passionate kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away, and lay down on the grass next to him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come up for air!" said Harry, slightly out of breath.

Hermione just smiled. Harry loved that smile, he always had, and it meant that the sadness and the unhappiness she had felt before had disappeared.

They lay there for a while, staring up at he sky and the bright stars. They were in pure silence, which usually either one of them would have found slightly eerie, but not tonight; tonight it was peaceful, relaxing, mostly because their dreams had finally come true. Then after a while...

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this grass is sopping wet!" said a familiar voice.

They jumped, sat up and turned around.

"Ron, you scared the life out of us!" said Hermione.

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist. You're lucky I didn't borrow Colin's camera!" Ron replied with a cheeky grin.

"Why are we lucky? We've got nothing to hide." Said Harry, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"You mean you two are finally together?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Finally, it took you long enough!" Ron replied.

"You mean, you don't mind?" asked Harry.

"No, of course I don't, I've been trying to get you two together for ages!"

Harry and Hermione turned and smiled at each other, then they kissed again.

"Well, if you two are going to start sucking each others faces off, then I'm going in!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Very funny, Ronald; tell me, what's your girlfriends' name? Oh wait, YOU HAVEN'T GOT ONE!!!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah whatever, Potter." Ron replied, and the trio all got up and walked back towards Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione hand in hand.

Well, that's it! What did you think? Please review!!

H.L.T :)


End file.
